The Winter Romance of Klaine
by CCklaineDC
Summary: Kurt, Blaine and the Dalton boys go on a trip to 'Jersey in the Channel Islands' with their history class during the Dalton Academy Christmas holidays. They camp in the grounds of one of Jersey's many historical castles, where Kurt and Blaine share their official FIRST DATE! in the beautiful winter weather- and who knows what else might happen ;) *DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN GLEE*
1. Date Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Show 'Glee' or its characters.**

**This was made for fun and for fans of *Klaine***

**~ The Flames of Winter Romance~**

**Chapter 1 : Date plans**

***Bell Rings***

"Let's go" said Kurt, smiling at Blaine. "We need to make sure we get our permission slips in". Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked together to History. As they entered class they went straight to Mr. Sullivan's desk. Blaine held their slips up. "Great boys, you remembered your forms. I'm planning for this to be the most epic history trip yet! 'should get me some 'cred right? Kurt and Blaine grinned at Mr. Sullivan's cringy attempt at acting cool. Sullivan chuckled. They handed over their slips and when to their seats. As they sat down, the rest of the class dragged themselves into lesson.

"Good After noon folks, sit down" Mr Sullivan said. "As you know this terms history trip will be in the Christmas holidays, on the 24th- 26th of December and this term we will be visiting Mont Orgueil Castle in Jersey Channel Islands as part of our topic on Britain and war. We will be visiting historical places in Jersey that involved the occupation. We will also be looking around the castle and be camping in the castle grounds. There will also be a Christmas Party"! "Woooooo"! exclaimed the class. "So obviously this means we will be going abroad and staying in a non- official location, so it's very important you get your forms in" Mr. Sullivan went to his draw and revealed the slips Blaine and Kurt had handed in at the start of the lesson. "These are the only permission slips I have received back"

He held them up to the class. "Two...", "Two and the trip is next week". The class just sat in silence. Kurt and Blaine chuckled to themselves, knowing that none of their classmates would have remembered their slips. "I'm going to call out the names of the people that I haven't received slips from, and I want you to come to my desk and collect another one". - "Chris, Matthew, Edward, Tom, Marc, Bobby, Daniel...".As the students started walking up the Mr. Sullivan's desk Blaine let over to Kurt's table.

"So... Kurt ...", "ummm... I thinking, before about how we haven't been on a proper first date yet...and-", "Let me stop you right there" Kurt interjected. "I can see it now, a Christmas date. A dinner in the grand hall of the castle, or! A moonlit picnic on the beach" Blaine giggled and looked at Kurt. "I don't care what we do" Kurt started to pout.

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "I don't care what we do because as long as we are together it's going to be special, The best Christmas ever" Blaine brought Kurt's hand up to kiss it, making Kurt turn a dark shade of red. "Okay guys turn to page 34 – The British Empire" Mr. Sullivan's loud voice broke their trance. "Copy down the first paragraph, it will help you with the exam in March. He then turned to the board and started making notes. Blaine was making notes of his own.- He passed a note to Kurt.

This is going to be our first Christmas together,

I can't wait! It's going to be amazing!

As Kurt read the note he smiled to himself. He began to write a reply then passed it to Blaine, almost getting caught by Mr. Sullivan.

I'm going to make it _so _romantic! I have outfit prepared!

Blaine chuckled to himself. And started to write.

I Love You x

Kurt blushed and felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Blaine was his first boyfriend, the first guy to tell him, that they loved him. There are so many things Kurt would have wished to write. "Your my first real love", "I would do anything for you", "You wouldn't be able to believe how much I love you". But all he managed to reply was-

I love you too xxx


	2. The Walk Home

Chapter 2: The Walk Home

*Bell Rings*

The History class cheers as the hear the bell ring. "Yes! the weekend" Chris exclaimed "Wooooowww!..." Damon agreed "...my parents are taking me out of Dalton this weekend"!

Blaine leaned over to Kurt. " I want to walk you home today". "Why"? Kurt questioned, a cheeky smile cornered his lips, "Because...well, we go on the trip on monday and I won't see you over the weekend". "So, you can't survive 2 days without seeing me?" Kurt joked, "No" Blaine answered looking into Kurt's eyes, he couldn't help but smile. Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked out of Dalton together.

They started walking down a country lane. The sun was hitting Blaine face perfectly. "Do you know how beautiful you are"? Kurt said, making Blaine blush. " Do you know how beautiful _you_ are"? Blaine answered. A leaf drifted in the wind and into Kurt's hair. Blaine giggled as he raised his hand and removed the leaf from Kurt's ruffled bronze hair. They started to approach Kurt's driveway. Kurt stopped, making Blaine stop.

"Well.." Blaine said, a smile gracing his face. Kurt raised his hand and brought it to Blaine face." We are going to have the best Christmas together..." Kurt said gazing into Blaines eyes "...I just want you to know..." Kurt said reaching for his boyfriend's hand and twisted their fingers together"... you are the only person I have ever felt this feel about". "What way"? Blaine teased, knowing exactly what Kurt was talking about. "This way" Kurt said, as he leaned in and softly pressed his warm lips to Blaine's. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close to his body, in response. After a few seconds Kurt gently pulled away, "I love you" Kurt said, just about able to breathe , looking down to hide his blushing. Blaine coaxed Kurt's chin up with his hand, " I love you too" Blaine smiled " I better be going, I need to pack for Jersey"


End file.
